Maggie Harper Atchley
MARGARET MARIE ATCHLEY (nee Harper; always called Maggie) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was played (as a SORAS'ed child) by actress Raffey Cassidy, but is now played by UK actress Amy-Leigh Hickman. The character was later SORAS'ed to young adult and is played by Tilly Keeper best known for her role of Louise Mitchell on the series, EastEnders. When the character was a four year old child, she was played by UK child actress, Fifi Hart, best known for her role of Sybbie Branson on the series, Downton Abbey. British born daughter of Hannah Maggie is the daughter of Hannah Harper and Craig Atchley. She was born in London, England, during the time that Hannah lived there in her brother, Dylan's house in Belgravia. She was impregnated by her wicked aunt, Erica Harper's "husband" Nigel Bennett, and she conceived Maggie. The name Maggie came about due to Hannah's long time admiration of Dame Maggie Smith, a well known British actress, whose movies and shows Hannah had enjoyed. Due to her birth in London, and having been around her British relatives, Maggie has a distinct British accent to her speech, which she will have her whole life through. On the whole, despite her birth circumstances, Maggie is a happy and carefree teenager. She can be stubborn and opinionated, especially when something she cares about is at stake, but she is well-meaning. Above all else, she has the Harper determination, which will serve her well when she grows up. She adores her family and is close to Ellie Forson, her cousin. Her grandmother, Elspeth Bennett calls her "My British Belle", due to their shared British heritage. She also has a lot of fun with her beloved uncle Steven Bennett. Maggie was pleased when he married her great aunt Samantha and she gets lessons on modeling from her. Recently, Maggie has had more than her share of ordeals. She lost her grandfather, Michael, to a heart attack, and then, more tragically, she lost her mother to a deliberate hit and run accident caused by her great aunt, Erica (Erica later repented whilst in prison and was herself killed by the even MORE evil Rhonda Whittenberg). Then later, Maggie lost her second cousin, Jennifer Harper, once more at the hands of the evil Rhonda. Despite these tragedies, one after another, Maggie is well cared for, by Craig, the only father she has ever really known; her beloved grandmother, Elspeth, her fun loving aunt Maranda; the Atchley family's longtime housekeeper, Mrs. Buxley; her birth father's former wife, Sharmaine Jones; and her adopted dad's former wife, Angela Chamberlain. They, plus her large family, make sure Maggie is all right. When it comes to love, Maggie is never lacking in that. The loss of her mother lessens as time goes on, and Maggie begins to thrive. As she is quite fashionable, she has the able help of her aunt Marta Harper to help her dress more age appropriately and more beautifully. Marta is known for her style and she helps her niece become even more exotic and beautiful. Maggie is clearly her mother's daughter. As she grows, Maggie is realizing her beauty. While she has always been beautiful, her beauty is more identified as she gets older. She is considered to be as beautiful as a model and with her aunt Samantha being a part of the modeling world, it is perhaps clear that Maggie may follow in her late mother's footsteps and become a model herself. When she became a teenager, Mrs. Buxley, her long-time nanny, had asked one of the other housemaids, a girl named Marie, to become Maggie's lady's maid. Maggie and Marie share a lot of secrets together and they are close friends. Sadly, Maggie was raped by a nasty person named Ian Johnson. The trauma of the rape and resultant pregnancy has caused Maggie's psyche to split. She had three alter come to the fore. Andrea, the controlled and controlling gatekeeper; Meg, the rebellious teen who is intent on protecting Maggie and Aurelius, the young girl who was like Maggie at age four, the year she lost Hannah in a vehicular homicide. With the aide of her new friend, Alessandra Warren and her psychiatrist, Aja Dorrance, they are trying in integrate her various alters into her mainline psyche. Not long after she had her integration, she went into labor, but lost the child. Feeling bad, she felt she had a lot of love to give, love that she had for her unborn child. She then adopted a young British girl named Celestina Creighton, and she is now, Maggie's daughter. On the same day as the day her daughter was introduced to the family, Maggie was surprised and pleased when her mother, whom she thought was dead, was in fact alive and well. The "Hannah" that was killed was a body double that was set up by Steven to protect the real Hannah. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Harper family children